wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ IX. W którym wyłącznie będzie mowa o Jowiszu, zwanym wielkim psotnikiem komet. Palmiryn Rosette w samej rzeczy zajmował się nauką dla nauki. Znał efemerydy swego komety, jego ruch w przestrzeni międzyplanetarnej, czas trwania obrotu jego dokoła słońca. Reszta zaś, jak masa, gęstość, atrakcya, a nawet wartość metaliczna Galii mogła obchodzić jego samego tylko, a nie jego towarzyszów, przedewszystkiem pragnących znaleść ziemię w przypuszczalnym punkcie jej orbity w danym czasie. Pozostawiono więc profesora przy jego studyach czysto naukowych. Następny dzień był to 1szy sierpnia, czyli zapożyczając się z języka Palmiryna Rosette, 63 kwietnia galickiego. Przez ten czas kometa, mający zrobić szesnaście milionów pięćkroćstotysięcy mil, powinien był oddalić się od słońca na sto dziewięćdziesiąt siedm milionów mil, ażeby dojść do swego punktu odsłonecznego w dniu 15. stycznia. Od owego punktu miał się on przybliżać ku słońcu. Ale wówczas Galia zbliżała się ku cudownemu światu, którego jeszcze żadne oko ludzkie tak blisko nie oglądało. Tak jest! profesor miał słuszność, iż nie opuszczał swego obserwatoryum! Nigdy żaden astronom, a astronom jest więcej aniżeli człowiekiem, ponieważ żyje po za obrębem świata ziemskiego, nie znalazł się na podobnej uroczystości oczu! Jakże piękne były owe galickie noce! Żadnego podmuchu wiatru, żadna mgła nie zamącała pogody! Księga firmamentu była roztwartą i dawała się czytać z niezrównaną dokładnością! Wspaniałym tym światem, ku któremu zmierzała Galia, był świat Jowisza, najważniejszy ze światów, które słońce trzyma swoją atrakcyjną siłą. Od spotkania się ziemi z kometą upłynęło już siedm miesięcy i ten ostatni szybko zmierzał ku wspaniałemu planecie, występującemu naprzeciw niego. W onym dniu 1go sierpnia dwa ciała niebieskie były odległe od siebie tylko na sześćdziesiąt i jeden milion mil i aż do 1go listopada miały stopniowo przybliżać się ku sobie. Czy nie było w tem niebezpieczeństwa? Czy krążąc tak blisko Jowisza Galia nie zanadto ryzykowała? Czy siła przyciągająca planetę, którego masa była tak ogromną w porównaniu z jej masą, nie wywrze na nią jakiego szkodliwego wpływu? Obliczając czas trwania obrotu Galii profesor bez wątpienia uwzględniał zmiany, jakich ona doznać mogła od wpływu nietylko Jowisza, ale także Saturna i Marsa. Ale jeżeli się omylił co do wartości tych wpływów, jeżeli kometa jego dozna spóźnienia dłuższego aniżeli przypuszczał! Jeżeli ten straszliwy Jowisz, ten wieczny uwodziciel komet... Jednem słowem, jak to wytłumaczył porucznik Prokop, wyrachowania astronoma były mylne, czworakie nieszczęście zagrażało Galii: 1. Albo niepowstrzymalnie przyciągana przez Jowisza Galia spadnie na jego powierzchnię i zostanie pochłoniętą; 2. Albo tylko pochwycona przejdzie w stan satelity, może nawet pod-satelity. 3. Albo zbita ze swej drogi, pójdzie po nowej orbicie, która nie doprowadzi jej do ekliptyki. 4. Albo spóźniwszy się, choćby cokolwiek z powodu Jowisza, przybędzie zapóźno na ekliptykę i nie znajdzie tam ziemi. Należy zauważyć, że jeżeli z tych czterech niebezpieczeństw jedno się urzeczywistni, to Galijczycy utracą wszelką nadzieję powrotu na rodzinną swą kulę. Teraz trzeba jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na to, że ze czterech tych ewentualności, w razie gdyby nastąpiły, Palmiryn Rosette dwóch tylko obawiał się. By Galia nie przeszła w stan księżyca lub wice-księżyca świata Jowiszowego, to nie mogło przypadać do gustu temu awanturniczemu astronomowi; ale gdyby nie stawiwszy się na spotkanie z ziemią w dalszym ciągu krążyła dokoła słońca, albo też wpadła w gwiazdzistą przestrzeń pomiędzy mgławice mlecznej drogi, do której zdają się należeć wszystkie widzialne gwiazdy, toby mu się bardzo podobało. Że towarzysze jego opanowani byli nieprzepartą żądzą powrotu na kulę ziemską, gdzie pozostawili rodziny, przyjaciół, to łatwo zrozumieć; ale Palmiryn Rosette nie miał już rodziny, nie miał przyjaciół, gdyż nigdy nie miał czasu pozyskać ich sobie. Ze znanym swym charakterem, coby on mógł poradzić sobie? A ponieważ miał taką wyjątkową naukę, ponieważ uniesiony został w przestrzeń na nowem ciele niebieskiem, więc oddałby wszystko, byle tylko nigdy go nie opuszczać. Miesiąc przeszedł w takich warunkach, wśród obaw Galijczyków i nadziei Palmiryna Rosette. Dnia 1. września odległość Galii od Jowisza wynosiła wszystkiego trzydzieści ośm milionów mil, równo tyle, ile stanowi odległość ziemi od jej punktu atrakcyjnego. Dnia 15. odległość ta zmniejszyła się do dwudziestu sześciu milionów mil. Planeta powiększał się na firmamencie i Galia zdawała się być przyciąganą ku niemu, jak gdyby kierunek ekliptyczny zmienił się w prostopadłe spadanie pod wpływem Jowisza. A potężnym był ten planeta zagrażający Galii i ze wszech miar niebezpiecznym! Wiadomo od czasów Newtona, że atrakcya między ciałami wykonywa się proporcyonalnie do ich masy i w stosunku odwrotnym kwadratów odległości. Owoż masa Jowisza była bardzo znaczną, a odległość, w której Galia miała przechodzić koło niego znacznie się zmniejszyła! W samej rzeczy średnica tego olbrzyma wynosi trzydzieści pięć tysięcy siedmset dziewięćdziesiąt mil, czyli jest jedynaście razy większą od średnicy ziemi, obwód zaś sto dwanaście tysięcy czterysta czterdzieści mil. Masa jego jest tysiąc czterysta czternaście razy większą od objętości ziemi, to jest że trzebaby tysiąc czterysta kul ziemskich, aby dorównać jego objętości. Masa jego jest trzysta trzydzieści ośm razy znaczniejszą aniżeli masa sferoida ziemskiego; czyli innemi słowami, waży on sto trzydzieści ośm razy więcej, to jest około dwóch oktylionów kilogramów, jakowa liczba składa się z dwudziestu ośmiu cyfr. Jeżeli średnia jego gęstość, wyprowadzona z jego masy i objętości, nie dorównywa czwartej części gęstości ziemi i nie przewyższa trzeciej części gęstości wody, to powstaje przypuszczenie, iż być może ogromny planeta jest w stanie płynnym, przynajmniej na powierzchni. Zawsze jednak masa jego mogła oddziałać na Galię. Dodać tu jeszcze należy, na zakończenie fizycznego opisu Jowisza, że ten dokonywa swego obrotu dokoła słońca w jedynastu latach bez siedmnastu dni, ośmiu godzin i czterdziestu dwóch minut ziemskich; że porusza się z szybkością trzynastu kilometrów na sekundę po orbicie długiej na tysiąc dwieście czternaście milionów mil; że obrót jego na własnej osi odbywa się wszystkiego w dziesięciu godzinach i pięćdziesięciu pięciu minutach, co niepospolicie zmniejsza długość jego dnia; a zatem każdy jego punkt na równiku dwadzieścia siedm razy prędzej zmienia miejsce, aniżeli punkta równikowe ziemi, co każdemu z jego biegunów nadało depresyę dziewięćset dziewiędziesięciu pięciu mil; że oś planety jest prawie prostopadłą do poziomu jego orbity, zkąd wynika, że dnie równe są nocy, i zmiana pór roku niewiele czuć się daje, ponieważ słońce prawie bez zmiany pozostaje na poziomie równika; nakoniec, że naprężenie światła i ciepła przyjmowanego przez planetę wynosi tylko dwudziestą piątą część naprężenia na powierzchni ziemi, ponieważ Jowisz krąży po linii eliptycznej w odległości najmniej stu ośmdziesięciu ośmiu milionów mil od słońca, a najwięcej mil dwieście siedm milionów. Pozostaje teraz powiedzieć parę słów o jego czterech księżycach, które, to połączone na jednym horyzoncie, to oddzielnie, wspaniale oświetlają noce jowiszowe. Z czterech tych satelitów jeden porusza się do koła Jowisza w odległości, równej prawie odległości księżyca od ziemi. Jeden jest nieco mniejszy od nocnego światła. Ale wszystkie wykonywają ruch z szybkością nierównie większą aniżeli księżyc; pierwszy w jednym dniu ośmnastu godzinach, dwudziestu ośmiu minutach, drugi w trzech dniach, trzynastu godzinach, czternastu minutach, trzeci w siedmiu dniach, trzech godzinach, czterdziestu trzech minutach, a czwarty w szesnastu dniach, szesnastu godzinach, trzydziestu dwóch minutach. Najdalszy krąży w odległości czterechset sześćdziesięciu pięciu tysięcy stu trzydziestu mil od powierzchni planety. Wiadomo, że z obserwacyi tych satelitów, których ruchy są znane z całą dokładnością; zdołano po raz pierwszy obliczyć szybkość światła. Mogą one również służyć do wyrachowania geograficznych długości ziemskich. — Można zatem przedstawiać sobie Jowisza — rzekł pewnego dnia porucznik Prokop — jako ogromny zegar, którego wskazówki tworzą satelity i który wymierza czas z najzupełniejszą dokładnością. — Zegarek cokolwiek za wielki dla mojej kieszeni — zauważył Ben-Zuf. — I dodać do tego trzeba — rzekł porucznik — że nasze zegarki miewają co najwięcej po trzy wskazówki, a ten ma cztery... — Pilnujmy-no się by wkrótce nie dostał piątej! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, pomyślawszy o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie narażała się Galia, gdyby została satelitą Jowisza. Łatwo sobie wystawić, że świat ten, z dniem każdym zwiększający się w ich oczach, był jedynym przedmiotem rozmów kapitana Servadac i jego towarzyszów. Nie mogli oderwać od niego oczu, nie mogli mówić o niczem innem. Pewnego dnia rozmowa przeszła na wiek tych rozlicznych planet krążących dokoła słońca i porucznik Prokop nie mógł lepiej odpowiedzieć, jak odczytaniem tego ustępu z „Opowiadań o nieskończoności“ Flamariona: „Najodleglejsze z tych ciał niebieskich są najpoważniejsze i najbardziej wysunięte na drodze postępu. Neptun, znajdujący się w odległości tysiąca stu miljonów mil od słońca, pierwszy wyszedł z mgławicy słonecznej przed miljardami wieków. Uranus krążący o siedmset milionów mil od wspólnego centra orbit planetarnych, liczy, kilkaset miljonów wieków. Jowisz, olbrzym unoszący się o sto dziewięćdziesiąt miljonów mil, ma siedmdziesiąt miljonów wieków istnienia. Mars liczy tysiąc miljonów lat; odległość jego od słońca wynosi pięćdziesiąt sześć miljonów mil. Ziemia odległa od słońca na trzydzieści siedm miljonów mil wyszła z jego ognistego łona przed setkami miljonów lat. Być może, iż Wenera nie więcej jak przed pięćdziesięcią miljonami lat wyłoniła się ze słońca; krąży ona w odległości dwudziestu sześciu milionów mil; dopiero przed dziesięciu miljonami lat Merkury powstał z tegoż samego źródła, podczas gdy księżyc porodziła ziemia.“ Taką była nowa teorja, co doprowadziła kapitana Servadac do uwagi, że obliczywszy wszystko, lepiej być pochwyconym przez Merkurego, aniżeli przez Jowisza. Natenczas przynajmniej służyłoby się panu nie tak staremu, którego zatem łatwiej możnaby było zadowolnić! W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni miesiąca września Galia i Jowisz ciągle zbliżali się ku sobie. Dnia 1go tego miesiąca kometa przeciął orbitę planety, a w pierwszych dniach miesiąca przyszłego dwa te ciała niebieskie miały się znaleźć najbliżej siebie. Nie było co obawiać się uderzenia bezpośredniego, ponieważ poziomy orbit Jowisza i Galii nie stykały się, ale były daleko pochylone jeden ku drugiemu. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni dla spostrzegacza nie tyle interesowanego co Galijczycy, Jowisz zasługiwał na to, by się nim zachwycano. Krąg jego, oświetlony promieniami słońca; odbijał je z pewnem natężeniem na Galię. Przedmioty, najbardziej oświetlone na jej powierzchni, przybierały barwy nowe. Nerina nawet, znajdując się naprzeciw Jowisza, a zatem w łączności ze słońcem, niejasno ukazywała się w nocy. Palmiryn Rosette, ciągle siedzący w swem obserwatoryum, z lunetą skierowaną na cudnego kometę, zdawał się chcieć przeniknąć najgłębsze tajniki świata jowiszowego. Planeta ten, którego żaden astronom ziemski nie widział bliżej, jak z odległości stu pięćdziesięciu milionów mil, miał przybliżyć się wszystkiego na milionów trzynaście do zachwyconego profesora! Co do słońca, to z odległości w jakiej Galia krążyła wtedy, przedstawiało się ono tylko w kształcie kręgu mającego nie więcej, jak pięć minut czterdzieści sześć sekund średnicy. Na kilka dni przed zbliżeniem się Galii do Jowisza na najbliższą odległość, satelity planety widzialne były golem okiem. Wiadomo, że z ziemi niepodobna bez lunety dostrzedz księżyców jowiszowych. Kroniki naukowe przytaczają między innemi Moestlina, profesora Keplera, jednego myśliwca sybirskiego, jak utrzymuje Wrangel, a według Bogusławskiego dyrektora obserwatoryum we Wrocławiu, jednego krawca tamecznego. Przypuszczając taką bystrość wzroku jaką śmiertelnicy ci byli obdarzeni, mieliby oni licznych współzawodników, gdyby w tej epoce mieszkali w Gorącej Ziemi i jaskiniach Ula Niny. Satelity widzialne były przez wszystkich. Można było nawet dostrzedz, że pierwszy był koloru białego mniej więcej, drugi lekko niebieskawy, trzeci białości niepokalanej, czwarty to pomarańczowy, to czerwonawy. Trzeba również dodać, że Jowisz w tej odległości zdawał się zupełnie pozbawiony migotania. Jeżeli Palmiryn Rosette ciągle zajmował się spostrzeżeniami, jako astronom zupełnie bezinteresowny, to towarzysze jego obawiali się ciągle opóźnienia, lub też atrakcyi, która mogła się zmienić w spadek. Tymczasem dnie upływały, a obawy ich nie ziszczały się. A więc Jowisz wywołałby na Galii tylko zmiany wskazane wyrachowaniami? Jeżeli nie było co obawiać się upadku bezpośredniego z powodu początkowego pędu nadanego komecie, to czy pęd ten wystarczy do utrzymania tych zmian w granicach, które według obliczeń, miały pozwolić jej na wykonanie w ciągu dwóch lat obrotu dokoła słońca? Zapewne zastanawiał się nad tem i Palmiryn Rosette, ale niewłaściwem byłoby wydzieranie mu tajemnicy jego spostrzeżeń. Kilkakrotnie Hektor Servadac i towarzysze jego rozmawiali o tem. — Ba! — mówił kapitan Servadac — jeżeli długość obrotu Galii jest zmodyfikowaną, jeżeli Galia dozna nieprzewidzianego opóźnienia, mój profesor nie zdoła pohamować swego zadowolenia. Zanadto będzie rad temu, że nas w kłopot wprawi i nie zapytując go bezpośrednio, dowiemy się czego należy się trzymać. — Dałby Bóg, przytem wszystkiem — rzekł hrabia — by nie popełnił omyłki w pierwszych swych wyrachowaniach! — On! Palmiryn Rosette, miałby popełnić omyłkę! — zawołał Hektor Servadac — to mi się wydaje niemożebnem. Nie można mu zarzucić, by nie był obserwatorem wysokiej wartości. Ja wierzę w dokładność pierwszych jego wyrachowań, dotyczących obrotu Galii, tak samo jak uwierzę w dokładność drugich, jeżeli twierdzić będzie, iż powinniśmy zrzec się wszelkiej nadziei powrotu na ziemię. — A czy chce pan kapitan bym mu powiedział co mię najwięcej niepokoi? — zapytał Ben-Zuf. — Powiedz nam, Ben-Zufie. — Uczony wasz przepędza cały czas w swojem obserwatoryum, czy tak? — rzekł ordynans tonem człowieka, który się głęboko zastanawiał. — Tak jest, bezwątpienia — odpowiedział Hektor Servadac. — I w dzień i w nocy — ciągnął dalej Ben-Zuf — piekielna jego luneta skierowana jest na tego pana Jowisza, który chce nas połknąć? — Tak jest!... — cóż dalej? — Czy jesteś pan pewny, panie kapitanie, że były jego profesor nie przyciąga powoli tego Jowisza przeklętą swoją lunetą? — O, co to, to nie! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, wybuchając śmiechem. — No, no, panie kapitanie — powiedział Ben-Zuf, potrząsając głową jako człowiek nie bardzo przekonany. Mnie to nie wydaje się tak pewnem, jak panu i muszę bardzo panować nad sobą by... — By co? — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — By mu nie zniszczyć jego złowrogiego instrumentu. — Potłuc lunetę, Ben-Zufie! — Na tysiąc kawałków! — O! tylko spróbuj, a każę cię powiesić. — O! powiesić! — Czyż nie jestem generalnym gubernatorem Galii? — I to prawda, panie kapitanie! — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf. Prawdą jest, iż gdyby został skazany, to prędzej sam założyłby sobie stryczek na szyję, aniżeliby zaprzeczył prawa życia i śmierci „jego ekscelencyi.“ Dnia 1go października odległość między Jowiszem a Galią wynosiła wszystkiego ośmnaście milionów mil. Planeta więc znajdował się oddalonym od komety o sto dziewięćdziesiąt razy dalej aniżeli księżyc od ziemi przy największej swej odległości. Owoż wiadomo, że gdyby Jowisz znalazł się w takiej odległości jak księżyc od kuli ziemskiej, to krąg jego przedstawiałby średnicę trzydzieści cztery razy większą aniżeli średnica księżyca. W oczach spostrzegaczów Galii przedstawiał on wtedy krąg wielkich rozmiarów. Widziano dokładnie różnobarwne pasy wijące się po nim równolegle do równika, szarawe na północy i południu, kolejno to ciemne to jasne przy biegunach. Plamy bardzo widoczne naruszały tu i ówdzie czystość tych pasów poprzecznych, zmieniając kształty i rozmiary. Czy pasy te i plamy nie były atmosferycznemi zmianami Jowisza? Czy ich obecność, naturę i zmianę miejsca należało przypisać nagromadzeniu się wyziewów, tworzeniu się chmur unoszonych powietrznemi prądami, które zdawały się mieć ruch wsteczny w stosunku do obrotu planety na jego osi? Tego tak samo Palmiryn Rosette nie mógł twierdzić, jak i jego koledzy na obserwatoryach ziemskich. Gdyby powrócił na ziemię, nie miałby nawet tej pociechy, że pochwycił jednę z najbardziej zajmujących tajemnic świata jowiszowego. W drugim tygodniu października obawy były jeszcze większe, aniżeli kiedykolwiek przedtem. Galia z wielką szybkością przybliżała się ku niebezpiecznemu punktowi. Hrabia i kapitan Servadac, w ogóle cokolwiek ostrożni, jeżeli nie oziębli jeden względem drugiego, uczuli się zbliżonymi wobec zagrażającego niebezpieczeństwa. Wymieniali bezustannie swe myśli. Jeżeli czasami uznawali partyę za straconą, powrót na ziemię za niemożebny, natenczas oddawali się zagłębianiu w tę przyszłość, która oczekiwała ich w świecie słonecznym, może nawet w świecie gwiazdzistym. Z góry zgadzali się na swój los. Widzieli się przeniesionymi pomiędzy nową ludzkość i przejmowali się tą rozległą filozofią, która odrzucając ciasny pomysł, jakoby świat stworzony był jedynie dla człowieka, obejmuje całą przestrzeń światów. Ale w gruncie, gdy należycie wglądali sami w siebie, czuli, że wszelka nadzieja nie może ich opuścić, i że nie zrzekną się ujrzenia na nowo ziemi, jeżeli ta ukaże się na horyzoncie Galii wpośród tysiącznych gwiazd firmamentu. Zresztą gdyby uniknęli niebezpieczeństwa, spowodowanego sąsiedztwem Jowisza — porucznik Prokop często to im powtarzał — Galia nie miałaby czego obawiać się ani od Saturna, zbyt oddalonego, ani od Marsa, którego znowu przecięłaby orbitę powracając ku słońcu. To też jak im było pilno przedostać się przez ten punkt złowrogi! Dnia 1go października dwa ciała niebieskie znajdowały się w najbliższej odległości jedno od drugiego. Odległość ta wynosiła trzynaście milionów mil wszystkiego. Natenczas albo wpływ atrakcyjny Jowisza weźmie górę, albo Galia będzie w dalszym ciągu poruszać się po swej orbicie nie doznając innych wypadków oprócz tych, które były wyrachowane... Galia przeszła... Przekonano się o tem na drugi dzień, zauważywszy najgorszy humor Palmiryna Rosette. Jeżeli tryumfował on jako mocny w obliczeniach, to był zwyciężony jako człowiek przygód szukający. On, który powinienby być najszczęśliwszym z astronomów, był najnieszczęśliwszym z Galijczyków! Galia idąc dalej bez przeszkód po swej drodze, wciąż grawitowała ku słońcu, i co zatem idzie, podążała ku ziemi.